


Like A Prayer

by Frin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frin/pseuds/Frin
Summary: Song fic.... a walk through a new journey...





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as 27 different drabbles using each line from the Madonna song as a title and weaving a bending story of life in Pete's World along with it... I decided to put it all together here and see if it works...

It’s like being thrown against a wall time and again…

There are no choices, no endings…

Just a series of beginnings…

And for the most there was never time to stop and think...

What did I want?

I loved it, the way we lived…

Always running for our lives

So, standing here, with a new choice beside me...

What do I think?

What do I feel about it?

Time to stop... time to breath?

I feel so tired… every bone aches

And yet…

As our eyes meet, lock together…

There is a feeling I haven’t felt in so long…

There is hope… 

**********

He stands alone… the huge room echoing around him… he observes his lot…

This was the way it had always been headed… the question had only been when…

She stands alone… by a darkened window… her thoughts a jumble… he’s all alone and yet… he’s there waiting just behind that door… and how will she ever work this one out?

He stands alone… he waits because this is all he can do… he understands all… is that a good thing or bad? He can’t answer that… only she can… and so he’s waiting for Time to catch him up again…

It will eventually… 

**********

Rose…

Where’s Rose? 

What have you done with Rose? 

Rose…

Give her back to me!

If I believe in one thing, I believe in her...

Rose would know what to do…

The name that keeps me fighting!

Rose…

**********

Through time and space…

Across universes….

I heard you call me,

Heard you proclaim me...

I saw it… lived it…

We saw the past, the present,

We saw the future…

But we could never change it…

I didn’t find someone else…

You found me you.

And I still hear you calling sometimes. 

An echo reverberating across the divide?

I answer nevertheless. 

**********

There's something very reassuring about living with her. After all, a part of you thought you may have to go it alone for a while. She assumed and that's really, properly fine.

You fit around each other's domestic perfectly, just as you always had. Sitting together on the sofa reading the Sunday papers, an array of breakfast debris surrounding you, her bare feet in your lap.

Does she know how you feel? Does she feel the same way? Companionship is all very well, but when is the right time to go beyond it?

Only one way to find out, right? 

**********

It’s like a mantra, the sound of your name on his lips as he pulls you nearer, a little prayer upon his beautiful, worried face and all you can do is gaze into his eyes. 

He studies you reverently as if you are something rare and special and you feel as if you are the most important thing in the universe.

You hadn’t dared hope for this moment although it is something you’ve yearned for since that day on the beach. Since the choice was cast.

As he lowers his head and claims you, you know both your prayers have been answered. 

***********

“What are you doing down there?”

“Rose… I…”

“Bleedin’ ‘ell, Docta, you don’ ‘alf choose yer moments!”

“Shut up, Mum!” 

“Rose… I…”

“Spit it ou’!”

“Shut up, Jax!”

“I know it’s not been long… us here… together…”

“Here... you gonna do it… here?”

“Been trying to summon up the courage for weeks… yeah… right here, right now…”

“Everyone’s lookin’!”

“Let them, Jackie, I want the whole world to know… you asked me only yesterday what my intentions were.”

“But… here… in the middle of The Ivy?” 

“Bleedin’ gerron wiv it!”

“Doctor?”

“Rose Tyler… will you marry me?” 

**********

She finally found him on the balcony, staring out into space.

Sitting beside him silently, she followed his gaze into the star-filled night.

“I don’t mind, you know…” she whispered after a while.

“I know… but just look at it Rose, a whole universe of the… undiscovered… just waiting for you‘n me…” He paused and turned to her, a sort of desperation in his eyes.

“It's impossible, not without…” She stopped abruptly as he showed her what he was grasping in his hands. The glowing coral hummed softly to her.

“No such thing as impossible, not when you have me…” 

**********

He’s been watching her sleeping again... 

It’s late, that time where one day ends and another begins… 

He seems to find time is beginning to evade him and this is the most alien to him… 

These night times, when the fissure of a day is ending and another beginning are when he has the space to reach out and remember who he was…

Then, stirring she stretches out for him… 

Strangely, he thinks of Him…

Wonders at this love they share, these private moments that belong here…

Then he is lost as their whispers echo through the night leaving a resounding ripple through time and space…

*********

Don’t they realise? Can’t they see? 

You walk through the office and heads turn, indeed they do, and you are oblivious.

It amazes me that no one sees it but me. Is it because I know? No, it exudes from you, leaks from every pore.

It astounds me that you question it yourself. You are him and yet very different because of your insecurities, but so very much the same.

I accepted the complicated turns of your life years ago, why would I change my mind now?

You are him, no doubt… If I can see that, why can’t you?

********* 

“It’s me…”

“Why are you calling now?”

“Wotya doin’?”

“Exactly what I was five minutes ago…”

“Is she still there?”

“If you mean Mum, then of course she is!”

“I miss you…”

“I don’t see how being as you’ve rung me every five minutes since I last saw you!”

“Not used to spending the night alone…”

“It was just one night!”

“Still missed you though… your smell… the way you mumble in your sleep…”

“Doctor…”

“Wotya wearing?”

“A long white dress… at the moment…”

“Rose?”

“Stop being silly, get your suit on and get to the church before I change my mind, right?”

“Right…” 

*********

He drifts… he senses that his time is running out… but still he continues… 

It’s as though the link between them is still tied and he lives on unable to let go until the bond is severed.

He doesn’t care like he used to… he’s more reckless than ever…

That fateful day when he feels the tiny link change, the bond breaking as new vows are made, he knows his time is up.

It’s like an angel sighing as he looks through that tiny fading link and whispers to them not wanting to forget…

“I don’t want to go…” 

*********  
The air is warm but I am shivering nonetheless as he walks with me. The light is starting to fade and he is half in the shadows as he turns to me. 

It’s perfect here, almost as if we aren’t on Earth, the sea looks nearly silver in the twilight and I silently praise his choice.

Oh, so slowly, he starts to undress… his darkened face never leaving mine and I watch his sensual striptease as if paralysed.

Finally, he stands before me in the near moonlight and in all his glory.

“Come with me…” he reaches out.

I have no choice… 

*********

The first time it doesn’t feel like it used to… 

Her tummy turns and she feels giddy… 

It bumps, but it doesn’t grind like it had before…

Everything is much smoother and more… accurate…

It’s like making the comparison between Zeppelin and plane…

She’s tired of making comparisons… what’s the point anyway?

She wouldn’t have it any other way now…

She tells him as much and he’s proud she can see past the past…

It doesn’t matter that it isn’t their old TARDIS…

This life is a new adventure… 

And they were all meant to travel it together… 

*********

_I close my eyes... draw back the curtain… no wait, that’s Joseph… still, the meaning stands… oh, you know how it goes… searching for the truth… not quite brave enough to believe it… don’t know why she didn’t let me go in… protecting her dignity be damned! I’ve seen that woman lose all her dignity… still, best not go into that right now… wrong rating… I am certain… didn’t think it were possible… still… here we are… how long is she going… oh, here she is, white stick in hand… I don’t think I can take it…_

“It’s… positive…” 

********* 

The Doctor: 'I know that we are all free-spirits… but there’s this base need to protect the ones you care for… Yes, it’s got worse… is it a crime to not want to lose her? Lost her before… and now, with the baby… it’s like free-falling… just dropping without control… I get such panic attacks… Unreasonable? You see what this place does… I can’t control her, but I cannot stand by and see her endanger everything… I don’t want to suffocate her…'

Knock at door...

Pete Tyler: 'Sorry to interrupt... it’s urgent… Doctor… it’s Rose… there was an explosion… she’s missing…'

Interview postponed… 

*********

It turned dark and grey... 

Great crashes boomed deep within the rolling clouds…  
The lightning was instantaneous and livid,  
The world ran hopelessly for shelter.

Closer, closer it came…  
Anger untempered,   
The rage unquelled.

The eye of the storm searching…  
The violent wind leaving no stone unturned,  
Taking it out on all in its path…

Searching… raging…   
Unrelentless to the pitiful cries of the world it punished,  
As it took it apart in its desperate search.

Until…

Through the eye, he came,  
Clasping the limp body in his arms…  
The storm dying in his wake...

Unlike the tempest still raging within… 

*********

“How you can pray to a deity that doesn’t exist and certainly won’t help is beyond me Jackie…”

“It ain’t about belief though, is it, Doctor… it’s about appreciating what you have… about hope…”

“Ah, well, without that, we’re lost…”

“She’s alive…”

“…and the… baby?”

“You heard what they said… understood better than me… we have to wait…”

“Waiting is something I’ve never been very good at…”

“I know… I’m as worried as you… just coping…”

“Yeah… and this chapel helps?”

“Calms me… is that so bad?”

“No… I best get back, don’t want her to waken without me…”

“Yeah... call me if …”

“Yes…”

********** 

I wish I couldn’t sense so much worry… it can’t be healthy for me… they should think of that as well as all this staying still, surely?

I suppose it’s quite nice here all warm and calm and silent… too silent… doesn’t feel right…. 

If she just tried, she would know… she would sense me…

And he keeps pestering me, trying to delve into my head but I’m not ready for that… he scared me… anger is too much for my tiny thought patterns…

It’s like a game… hiding from him… hide and seek… 

Maybe I should wake her up? 

*********

 _"Rose…"_  It’s barely a sound as he calls me, and I feel something inside flutter as if his voice can penetrate me completely.

 _"Rose…"_ Again, something deep inside stirs, and I try to open my eyes.

 _"Rose…"_ But if I do, something dreadful may have happened, and I don’t want to face that… it's safe here where I don’t know.

And now I have this train of thought I have to know… have to fight or stay here in this peaceful abyss.

And there it is again, that movement from within and this time there is no whispered call…

My eyes open…  

**********

“No… lessen the dose as I instructed… I’m her Doctor, follow my orders or else get out and let me do it!”

“Doctor…” He glanced across at Rose and the tearful nurse left the room.

“Bit rude?” he asked her. 

“Bully… leave them alone… I’m fine; we’re both fine… strong as…”

“I think I’m a little more qualified in this circumstance…”

“I want to go home…”

“Not yet… have to be sure…” He took her pulse and eyed her.

“I’m craving orange juice…”

“That I can do…”

When he had gone, she pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. 

**********

He lets himself in quietly and heads towards the music that softly floats from the living room. 

He stops, relieved, in the doorway and observes her.

It’s Glen Miller playing and she’s laughing softly as she sways gently to the rhythm. She holds her little baby-bump and caresses it as she whispers sweetly.

“Oh… you like that do you?” His heart misses a beat at her tone.

She moves her hips a little more and spins slowly around, doesn’t see him approaching and is only aware when his arms encircle her and match the rhythm.

“May I have the pleasure?” 

**********

You’re gasping for breath as you walk quickly… anywhere… you don’t want anyone to see…

The feeling inside makes you feel fit to burst and when you find that quiet little courtyard… you do….

Great gulps overwhelm you and you pinch yourself to make sure it's real…

You’re so proud of her… of them … it was hard work and at times, you were beyond helpless… but you got through it and she was like a Goddess in your eyes…

When you have found some control, you head back to their side to continue that one adventure you thought you would never have… 

***********

“I am NOT calling him Eugene! Of all the names in the world and you want that?”

“I like it…”

“Poor little boy… think of the teasing!”

“It’s an old family name… I just thought…”

“You had enough trouble naming yourself… surely there are other names... something a little less… you know?”

“No… I don’t know… Irving?”

“No…”

“Cuthbert?”

“Seriously..?”

“Ulysses?”

“Aargh! …Maybe a name we have in common, does World War Two ring any bells?”

“Winston?”

“No… I never met him… I was thinking closer to us than that?”

“Jack?”

“Yes… Jack!"

“Okay... Jack… hello, Jack Tyler…” 

**********

She came out of the lift and made her way to the interview room… admittedly the tiny bundle she carried was quite a distraction, but it was only by chance that she found herself here…

As she approached the door, she hesitated, the voices were loud and angry… but not his… he was perfectly calm… 

“So… I charge that you did wilfully cause said storm and create all manna of havoc in its wake… what say you to this, Doctor?” 

“Well… I…” 

Opening the door, she walked in ignoring the silence she created; then she sat down beside him and waited… 

**********

All his life a song had played in his head… a different tune for each adventure… from the murmuring, harmonious congregation that was once there… to the soulful cry of the emptiness that replaced them… and on to the terrible losses he had had to bear and suffer…

There was anger, happiness, joy and comedy…

Even as a human there was a song to be heard within… intimate, soft and never lonely…

His very own theme tune…

And now, standing in his brand new, magnificent TARDIS with his wife and son waiting as eagerly as he?

Oh, let the choir sing! 

**********

Jack’s Bedtime:

“Then what you gonna write, Daddy?” The little brown eyes stared up at him, rapt.

“Well… then… he grabbed her hand and…” A clearing of a throat from the doorway stopped him mid-flow.

“And then… she grabbed an axe, hit the chain, swung out and rescued the handsome stranger…” said the blonde known as Mummy planting a goodnight kiss on the little head.

Later:

“You really should be more factual if you’re serious about writing them… they’d be a much better read and Jack is going to get bored if the ‘handsome stranger’ always does the rescuing!”

“Yes, dear…” 

*********

He wondered about subsequent regenerations… what he would become… he would miss the excitement of finding out the idiosyncrasies of a completely new him…

But being part-human was better… Jack was a whole new person created from both of them and each day with him was a wonderful surprise…

Double-take…

“Jack… what’s that?” He surveyed his son’s messy hair and big eyes, his little left eyebrow arched high above the other.

“What’s what, Daddy?”

“That…”

“This… got it with Mum, like it?”

“Jack, you’re four... only old men wear that sort of thing!”

“But, Dad… bow ties are cool…” 


End file.
